The Story of the Unknown
by Kazumi Rin
Summary: At the National's, Ryoma see a shadowy figure in the speculators. The said person noticed this and fled the building. And Ryoma of course, followed the person. Everyone notices him leave, and decided had followed him. And before you know it, there's a crowd following the mysterious person. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she thought to herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I am sorry if this is really bad or if I make a lot of grammar errors. I will humbly accept any kind of criticism. Also, I haven't seen Prince of Tennis for a while, so please forgive me if I did something wrong or if the characters are OCC.**

**So sorry again if there are some mistakes, and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

"You did it..." a person said quietly as she watches his teammates tackle a certain greenette. Today was the day of the Nationals, and a certain girl came to watch a certain a prodigy play. In the end, that prodigy, Echizen Ryoma, won the final match against the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi, and took the championship from Rikkaidai

The mysterious girl smiled softly at the sight of the young tennis player laughing to his heart contents. She was extremely proud of him, and yet she wasslightly upset that she could not go down there to congratulate him herself for his win.

She slightly shook her head. _No you can't, _she thought to herself. It would cause too much trouble, and she couldn't afford any more trouble. Then, when she looked back on to the courts, to her surprise, a pair of golden eyes linked with hers.

On the courts, ever since the proud ace of Seigaku had defeated the Child of God, he had this weird feeling that he was be watched by something. Of course he knew that he was being watched by his teammates and by his opponents, but this had felt different. It had felt somewhat… soothing. When he turned to see what the cause of the strange sensation was, he saw a person that was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, the hood of the hoodie was covering the person's head, so he couldn't see what the person's face and what the person looked like. But what he did see was a pair of golden cat-like eyes, just like his. Before he could even comprehend who that was and why that person was staring at him, the said person abruptly stood up and started to leave the stadium.

His eyes widen, after all, it wasn't everyday that you see someone with the same eyes as you. So he did what any normal person would have done, he started to follow the mysterious person.

"Oi! Echizen! Where do you think your going!" yelled out Momo. He had noticed that his best friend was staring at something and had started to leave.

"Betsuni." he said in an apathetic tone while still walking.

"Nya! Ochibi! Don't be boring! Tell us!" Kikamaru exclaimed, joining in the conversation.

"Yadda" he replied while speeding towards the exit, not wanting to lose the person.

"Ochibi/Echizen! Tell us!"

"Yadda." the freshman repeated.

"Mou, fine! If you won't tell us, then we'll force it out of you!" Kikamaru yelled out while launching himself towards the freshmen.

Upon hearing that, he quickly stepped to the side to avoid his senpai's death hugs, dodging it by barely. And leaving his senpai lying on the floor.

"Wait Echizen!"

But he ignored them, and started to run after the shadowy person with the golden eyes.

"Nya! What's wrong with Ochibi?" Kikamaru wondered out loud.

"Nani? Something's wrong with Echizen? Oh no! What if he collapses! After all, he did just finish a match! What should we do?" Oishi started to fret.

Tezuka felt a migraine coming up. "Don't worry, he's probably getting some fresh air." Tezuka tried to reason with Oishi.

"However, why would he just leave without telling us? Maybe he's trying to leave." Fuji stated with his usual calm yet eerie smile.

"Nya! He can't do that! We still haven't celebrated yet!"

"That's right! He can't do that! He just can't."

"So? Should we follow him?" Fuji suggested with a sly smile across his face.

"Yeah!" they shouted, minus Tezuka. And so they started to run after their freshmen.

While on the other side of the court, Yukimura chuckled.

"Well, doesn't that look interesting? Shall we join them?" he said while he turning towards his team while giving them a sweet smile.

They all shivered. They knew that smile anywhere. It was the smile that he would always give to someone when they didn't have a choice.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Yukimura repeated with that sweet smile on his face.

They all nodded their heads violently, except Sanada, Yaguu, and Yanagi.

"Good, now let's go."

They all nodded helplessly, and followed their captain.

**Meanwhile**

"Ne! That was an awesome match!" shouted out by a certain red-haired ace.

After the intense match of Seigaku vs. Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji gave their share of congratulations and left the stadium, much to Kintarou's displeasure.

The ace of Shitenhouji wanted another match with the greenette, however, the rest of the team tried to explain to Kintarou that he was probably too tired to play another match. However, Kintarou being Kintarou, he whined about how it wasn't fair that he didn't get to play at all that day. So in order to calm him down (or scare him), Shiraishi warned him that if he didn't behave, then he would use his 'poisonous arm.' And being as dense as Kintarou, he believed that him and quieted down.

"Yeah, it was." chuckled the captain of the team.

"I second that! Echizen-kun and Yukimura-kun looked absolutely stunning during the match!" Koharu sighed dreamily.

"Koharu! You're not cheating on me are you?!" Yuji cried

"Of course not! Yuji is the only one for me! There's no way that I will leave you!"

"Koharu!"

"Yuji!"

"Senpai, that's disgusting. Please stop." Zaizen said with distain.

"Come on Zaizen! Loosen up will you?" joked Kenya.

Zaizen snorted, "If loosening up means that I'll turn into something like that," he pointed to Koharu and Yuji cuddling up with each other, "…then I'd rather die than loosen up."

Kenya sweatdropped. "Well you have a fair point… I guess."

All of the regulars, excluding Zaizen, laughed.

**_BAM!_**

All of a suddenly, a figured crashed into the energetic red-head, making the both of them fall to the ground rather painfully.

"Kintarou! Are you okay?" Gin said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" he replied heartily while jumping back on to his feet. Then he turned towards the person on the ground and asked, "Are you okay?" in a rather gentle way.

This surprised the regulars. Their young freshmen was usually loud and full of boundless energy, so seeing this side from him surprised the regulars greatly.

"Yeah… I'm okay… I apologize for bumping into you." the person, now identified as a girl, said in a sincere, yet hurried way. The girl was wearing a white hoodie and jeans and was short, she was somewhere around Kintarou's height. The hoodie she was wearing was covering most of her face, so they couldn't see what she looked like. Once she had gotten up from the ground she had said, "Once again, I apologize for bumping into you, and I bid you farewell." And then she turned to leave.

The regulars' sweatdropped. _She's too formal... _They all thought simultaneously. "Wait! We're sorry too, we didn't see you coming and so you crashed into us… So we want to make it up to you somehow." said Shiraishi.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face them.

"Why?" she asked.

"…Why? We said why already said that we feel a little guilty about bumping into you, so we want to make it up somehow."

"But she was the one who ran into Kintarou." Zaizen pointed out. While the rest of the team glared at him.

"Hikaru-kun! There's no didn't have to be rude to a little girl!" Koharu cried.

"That's right! You didn't have to say it like that!"

"But he is correct." The strange girl said, trying to ignore the fact that he had called her 'little'. All of their heads turned her way. "I was the one who ran into your teammate, therefore I was the one at fault, not you. So there's no need to feel bad."

"But still…"

"There's no need to do anything. It was all my fault, so I apologize again." The girl said while bowing slightly.

"There's no need to be so formal…. Try relaxing a little." Kenya suggested.

The girl jerked suddenly. "Well there's no need to feel guilty. So now I'll just leave now, goodbye." She said as she turned to leave once again, but this time, she started to run.

"Wait! What's your name!?"

But she didn't reply, but instead, they see certain a greenette pass them, running after the girl in the hoodie.

"Wait! Echizen!"

They turn their heads to see members of Seigaku and some of Rikkaidai's members run past them and chasing after the greenette. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Oi! What are you doing? Look fun!" the ace of Shitehouji exclaimed, as he started to sprint after them.

"Oi! Kintarou! Wait!" Shiraishi yelled out as he rushed after the troublemaking freshman.

"Hmpt! No one beats Naniwa's Speed Star in a race!" shouted Kenya as he joined them, sprinting towards the crowd.

"Hey, let's go after them too!"

"Yeah!"

And so they left Zaizen alone standing there with his hand on his temple.

"Idiots…" he muttered quietly as he started to jog after his idiotic teammates.

And so the chase has begun.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed! I know that I did not add Hyoutei, but they will make an appearance! …Eventually! So sorry to all of you Hyouhei fans! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed and that you'll leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Due to some technical difficulties, I had to completely rewrite this whole chapter. Well, I had to edit some parts anyways, but I still don't want to rewrite the whole thing… Wah, and I worked so hard on it too! Well maybe not too hard, but still hard! Please don't hate me, my computer was a little wacky, and I had no idea that this chapter was all messed up until I looked upon this story a couple of days after posting it. Well here you go; I fixed the chapter and edited some of the scenes a little, please keep in mind that I rushed on this a little, so there might be some mistakes, but I know for sure that it's better than before! Again, please don't hate me for the confusion about this story, and I hoped that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

_Why are they all chasing me!? _A sole young girl thought to herself as she was running away from a huge crowd. It started out as her just coming to the National's to watch tennis, or more specifically, Echizen Ryoma. All she had just wanted was to watch his tennis match, and leave right after without grabbing anyone's attention. But instead, she was spotted, and chased after. At first, it was the only the greenette, but slowly, but surely, that single person chasing her had grown into a mob of tennis players running after her like madmen. And to top it all off, she didn't even know why they were all chasing her. Maybe she had an idea to why the greenette was chasing her, but other than him, she had absolutely no idea why everyone else was chasing her.

She was a good person. She never liked getting into any kind of trouble, and she never got anyone's attention before because she never stood out in any kind of way. And she wanted to keep it that way. So why did the exact opposite happen when she came to watch tennis? That was beyond her comprehension.

Actually, she wanted to greet the greenette. She wanted to go down there, congratulate him, and be there to celebrate his win for the championship. However, she could not. She couldn't just go waltz up there and say 'Hi' like nothing happened. Heck, she didn't even know if he would remember her or not!

Just even thought of him not remembering her pained her a little.

_But that would be for the better…._ She thought sadly to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but if he did still remembered her, then he would just blame himself for her disappearance in his life, and she didn't want him to carry the burden that she carried.

"Wait right there!" a loud growl had snapped her out of her trance. When she turned her head slightly to look back at the crowd, her eyes widen, there was even more people chasing her now!

She clicked her tongue and swore under her breathe. _I can't possibly outrun all of these tennis players… So I'll just run until he gets tired and stops. _She thought, and as if agreeing to what she had thought, she nodded her head, and began to run faster.

* * *

"Ah! She's starting running faster!" someone from the crowd had shouted out the obvious. Ryoma couldn't help but roll his eyes. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he began to speed up as well.

"Ne, Koshimae! Who is that girl? Do you know her?" he heard Kintarou's loud voice as the red-head caught up to him.

_Ah, so it's a girl._

He just shrugged. "I don't know." he replied back to the red-head slightly irritated of his loud voice.

"Eh? But if you don't know her, then why chase her?" he asked, oblivious to my annoyance.

He just gave him a short glare. "It's none of your business." He snapped at him.

The red-head ignored my harsh tone and just pouted. "Koshimae! Just tell me!" he wailed while shaking his arms in the air as he ran.

"Yadda." He retorted, moving his head forward once again so he could continue to chase after the person, now known as a girl.

All of a suddenly, he started to stagger and see black spots.

_Oh crap… _Was the last thing he thought before he fell towards the ground.

* * *

_**Thud!**_

"Koshimae!" Kintarou shouted as he ran back toward his unconscious rival lying on the ground. He had heard a something fall towards the ground, and when he turned back to see what the cause of that sound was, he saw the greenette lying down with his eyes closed.

"Echizen!" Momo had shouted as he the first of the unconscious boy's teammate who arrived to the scene. He quickly checked the boy to see if he was fine, and sighed of relief when he realized that he just ran too much after an intense match. Nobody should have to run after a match like what the greenette had. That would be insane!

"Is Koshimae okay?" Kintarou asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah… I guess so, he's still breathing, so he's probably just unconscious." Momo said nervously.

"Echizen!" Momo lifted his head to see his teammates surround him to see whether their freshman was alright or not.

"Momo! Is Echizen alright? Does he need to go to the hospital? What am I talking about! Of course he has to go! Come on Momo! Let's hurry and bring him to the hospital!" Oishi immediately started to fret over their young ace.

"Oishi, calm down. He's just probably just tired from the match, right Momo?" Fuji asked with his eyes open and full of concern.

"Ah, hai senpai, he's alright." Momo said a bit uneasily. He was still worried about his friend, who wouldn't be after they just pass out?

The Seigaku regulars sighed in relief that their freshman was safe, however, everyone began to ponder upon Echizen's strange behavior. Why would he run out like that, just to chase after some random person? After all, they all knew Echizen didn't like to socialize all that much, so a majority concluded that that person was his girlfriend; others had thought that they were friends in a difficult situation, and certain groups of people thought that this was just a waste of time and should just give the poor boy some rest.

Well, they can get their answers when he wakes up.

However, no one noticed that the same girl who occupied their minds was watching the scene from the distance.

* * *

The little girl sighed with relief when she saw the greenette was fine. She was currently behind a tree near the entrance. She felt guilty that she made him pass out like that; she just wanted to lose him, not knock him out! However, there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't just go back out there and apologize, that would attract too much attention and they would definitely ask questions. She was never a fan of crowds; in fact, she would try to avoid them at all cost for multiple reason. She remembered why he was in that state anyways, she sighed. This was quite troublesome; she hadn't expected to attract so much attention. Maybe she might have calculated that she might have gotten spotted, but she would have never imagined getting chased by a whole crowd.

She sighed once again and looked back at the crowd, she started to smile softly. She was glad that the greenette had so many friends (or rivals) that cared about him so much. Before, she remembered that he had difficulties making friends when they were kids in America.

Her smile had soon turned into a bitter one as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. _No! I refuse to cry! _She thought angrily as she frantically tried wiped the tear away from her eyes. She was fed up of crying all the time like a baby would, so she tried to toughen herself up to prevent herself from crying. It was working so far, but she still had ways to go.

Once done wiping her tears away, she spun around towards the entrance and lightly marched away, she heard, "Ah! There she is!"

The girl flinched. She slowly turned her head to see the red-haired kid that she had bumped into earlier; pointing at her, with all of the tennis players head turned her way. Her eyes widened, and before they could make a single move, she sprinted away from the crowd toward the exit.

Before they could do anything, the mysterious figure just dashed off without saying a single word. Many of them just looked at each other in confusion on what just happened.

However, a hyperactive red-haired boy shouted out, "Wait right there!" as he began to run after the girl.

"Wait! Kintarou!" Shiraishi cried out, but the boy had just ignored him and continued to run after the girl. Once the boy was out of sight, Shiraishi sighed, that boy could be a pain to look over at times.

"Should we leave him like?" asked Kenya with uneasiness in his voice.

"Mah, no harm is going to be done if he just follows that person right?" said Yukimura with the usual smile on his face.

"Well sure, but knowing Kintarou…" he started off.

"…he'll be sure to cause trouble" Zaizen finished.

"Tarundoru! He shouldn't even be doing this kind of thing! You should constrain him!" Sanada shouted as he gave a scowl of disapproval.

Shiraishi gave a sheepish smile while rubbing his nape. "Well… Kintarou is a young boy, and there isn't too much we can do about him." he said quite lamely.

Sanada scowled even further. "But-"

"Sanada, what's done has been done, there's no need to discuss this any further." Yukimura said as he turned towards Sanada.

He had just grunted in response, obviously still unhappy about Shitenhouji's youngest player behavior.

Yukimura smiled as he saw that Sanada wasn't going to argue anymore he continued, "As I said before, what's done has been done, and we can't change that. So why not just bring Echizen back into the stadium so he could rest a little, wouldn't you all agree?"

Shiraishi sighed in relief that Sanada wasn't yelling at him anymore and nodded his head along with the rest of the regulars. They all looked towards Seigaku, and it seemed like they have already thought of this since they were already carrying the greenette toward the stadium.

But one thought had still lingered in all of their minds.

_Who was that person?_

* * *

**Whew! Done! It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but it's a lot better than before! I hope you're happy, this took a lot of time to do and you better have enjoyed it... otherwise, I would be extremely upset. Well, here you go! I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Chapter 3 is out! Sorry about late chapter, I know, it was terrible. I was really sleepy and I was right in the head when I posted it, and I apologize for that. But I'm not sorry enough to edit the chapter, I'm too lazy to do all of that and I barely have the time as it is. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there's not a single cloud in the sky. Everyone was enjoying this peaceful day, and nothing could change that…

"Wait right there!"

…Except for a loud, energetic red-head that who is chasing a single girl around the park.

_How long is he going to chase me for?! More like, why is he after me in the first place? _The frustrated girl thought in her head, panting as she ran around the park trying to avoid the young boy that was chasing her.

A strange red headed boy has been chasing the girl around for at least 10 minutes from the National's, out on the streets, and into a local park. Everyone who is there at the park, were giving the two weird looks and had started to whisper to others how loud they were being. Nevertheless, the two were ignoring the comments that were being made and continued running. But why was he chasing the girl you may ask? Simply because he wants to know what her name is.

"Wait right there!" he repeated once more, as he begins to hop over obstacles around the park, which includes benches, shrubs, and fences. And to her surprise, he wasn't panting as much as she was.

_Che! At this rate, he'll catch up to me! _The young girl desperately looked around to see if she could somehow get something to distract him, even for just a second, so she could escape from the boy.

As she looked around, her knees began to give way, and she had to fell onto the ground once again.

_Oh no. _She thought as she fell on the ground for the second time that day, and whimpered lightly as she felt the impact of the fall.

"Oi! Are you ok?" the same boy that was chasing her around the park had now approached her and offered out a hand to help her up.

"Yes… I am alright." she had let out a nervous chuckle as she reached out her own hand to grab his. "Thank you for your help, but I really have to go now…" the girl stated as she tried to slip her hand out of his, but he just tightened his grip on her own hand.

When she turned her head to face him, she saw a pout that adored his face. "Why are you running away?" he asked with an innocent look on his face, while he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Uh… Well, you see…" she reluctantly started off, but paused as she continued stare at the redhead. She had to admit, he looked adorable with that pout on his face, but she knew that she had to get away from him, or things would get really weird and awkward. At least it wasn't the greenette, but she still couldn't deal with awkward situations. And so she is trying to coming up with something to distract the boy, even for a second, so she could run away from him. Her head is a little jumbled up from running for 10 minutes, so she couldn't think straight, so she could only think of one way to leave that situation. However, the plan that she was thinking about really wasn't the 'brightest' plan, but it was the one that she think of.

_Here goes nothing… _She took a deep breath and pointed out towards the sky, "Hey! What's that in the sky?" she asked bewilderedly.

When she said that, the boy turned around to see where she was pointing at and loosen his grip on her hand. "Where?" he asked as he looked up at the sky franticly to find the object that she was talking about.

Taking this chance, the girl ripped her hand from his grip, spun around in the opposite direction and took off running as fast as she could. _I can't believe that he actually fell for that… _The girl was astonished that he actually fell for her little 'plan'. She had concluded that the boy was really dense and that he'll probably have a hard time getting around.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Kintarou asked the girl, but by the time he looked back, she was already gone.

"Ah! She disappeared!" he exclaimed with a look of utter disbelief. "Mou! Fine! I'll catch her next time." he declared with a determined look on his face as he stomped his way back to his team.

Then he stopped. He stood still and began to ponder for a bit. Then he ran to up a couple and asked, "Ne! Where am I at?"

* * *

Once the girl had finally escaped from the energetic red head, she had sat down next to a tall tree to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes of just sitting there and listening to her heart slow down, she sighed quietly.

_I'm really out of shape… Maybe I should pick up a sport again? Maybe tennis?_ Is what she was thought as her thoughts drifted back to tennis. She had to admit, she thought that tennis was fun and she wanted to feel the thrill of chasing the small yellow ball around the court, but then that would mean she would have to go out more often to get equipment and supplies for the sport. And while doing all of that, she has to cover her face or change her appearance so that people wouldn't recognize who she was, not that people would know who she was anyways. But if they were to remember her, it would be a real hassle to deal with.

_Nah, it would to too much of a pain to deal with. _She thought lazily to herself. She shifted around to get into a comfortable position and leaned against the tree and decided to take a small nap.

_Ah, but my hoodie will get dirty… _She frowned, but just shrugged it off. _Oh well… I can clean off the stain later. _She thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the National's, Seigaku had brought their freshman ace back into the stadium so that he could rest properly. Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji had followed them to make sure that nothing else would happen to the poor boy… and so that he could answer their questions when he wakes up.

Shiraishi sighed for the nth time. He was worried about Kintarou and the mysterious girl…. Well mostly for the girl. He knew that Kintarou could be really aggressive, and he was concerned that Kintarou might do something to hurt the poor small girl, even if it was unintentional.

Don't take it the wrong way. He knew that some girl are really strong, it was just that this particular girl seemed really petite and it doesn't seem like she couldn't take a hit.

So in other words, she looked fragile.

Snapping him out of his trance, he heard the unconscious player groan. Everyone had seemed to hear him groan since all of their head turned towards the greenette.

He saw the poor greenette groan once again and begin to stir. Pretty soon, he rose up to sit up with a hand on his head. But unfortunately, it seem like his headache wouldn't disappear for a while, because as soon as he sat up, the loud regulars that surrounded the poor freshman and began to bombard him with question, most of them regarding the petite girl in the hoodie.

"Echizen! Who was that?"

"Ne, Echizen, was that your girlfriend?"

"Why would you do that? What if that person wasn't who you thought it was? What if you got hurt? Wait… you did! Wahhh, we should get hospital immediately!" Oishi started to fret over their freshman.

"Oishi-senpai, I'm perfectly fine" he replied to his senpai slightly annoyed.

"Fsssh, brat! You should treat your senpais with more respect!" Kaido hissed at him.

"That right Echizen! We were worried about you! You just passed out, how were we suppose to respond to that?" Momo said angrily, agreeing with the snake-like regular for once.

He pulled his cap down so that it could hide his face, seeming a little guilty for making all of his senpais worried about him. "Sorry." He muttered quietly.

Tezuka sighed. "It is fine, but don't push yourself."

"Hai Buchou." he said letting go of his cap and raising his head to look at his captain.

"Forget about that! Tell us who that person was and what's your relationship with them? " Rikkaidai's junior ace, Kirihara Akaya questioned a little excitedly. It seems like the poor boy was dying to know who the mysterious person was and why Echizen was even chasing that person in the first place. He is after all, a curious young lad with the mind complex as an 8 year old.

"That person…?" he asked uncertainly.

"You know! That person you were chasing until you passed out!" Kirihara groaned loudly.

"Oh… That person…" he said with more certainty then before. He shrugged, "I don't know." he said flatly.

"Haaa? You don't know? Then why chase that person in the first place?" He asked with a dumbfound expression on his face.

"You don't need to know." He snorted while turning his towards the junior.

"You little…!" Kirihara started, but was interrupted by none other than his beloved vice-captain, Sanada.

"Kirihara! Have more self-control!" he warned him in a threatening tone and a scowl of disapproval.

He gulped nervously, not wanting to face the wrath of his vice-captain he said fearfully, "Yes fukubuchou…"

Yukimaru just smiled. "Mahh, there's no need to act violent Sanada, after all, he is just curious." he said attempting to calm down his raged friend.

Sanada just gave a small grunt, but didn't say any more.

"But really Echizen… Why did you go after a person if you didn't even know who it was? That's quite dangerous, you shouldn't have done that." Fuji scolded their freshman lightly.

"Hai senpai, I'll keep that in mind." he said. But he still had to wonder, who was that person? Why was she running away from him? And why was she even at the stadium? But he just shrugged those questions away; he probably wouldn't see her again, so what's the point? But he was still a little curious about her. She was interesting and had caught his attention, especially her eyes. Her eyes were like his, a golden hazel color. It wasn't common that you would meet another person with the same eyes as our young prodigy.

But that was just the beginning. Little did he know that she made a huge impact in his life, and that she would continue to make more in the near future.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Sorry about the late update, I'll try to update every week, but I don't know…. School is huge pain in the butt, and there are a lot of projects going on right now, so I'll try my best to update. So until then, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! My computer wasn't working very well, and it decided to replace my second chapter with another file (or I just replaced it with another document without knowing, I'm not which it is). Plus, it decided that it hated me, so I was shut off from the internet for a while… I know that just sounds like a lame excuse, but it's true, I swear. So if you didn't know already, I rewrote my second chapter! Again, I am so sorry about all of the confusion that might have gone on with the story! I didn't notice until a couple days after I posted the third chapter, now I feel like an awful person… If you hadn't already, I suggest that you re-read the second and third chapter, just to be safe, but if you understand what's going on, then that's fine too. Again, I apologize for all of the confusion that might have gone on about this story. So with that said, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

After the entire ruckus at National's died down, the regulars of Seigaku decide go out to eat at Kawamura's Sushi, like how they always do after a tournament. However, this time, they most of the regulars (with the exception of a few mature people in the group) was pestering their freshman ace about the little 'incident' that happened after Seigaku's and Rikkaidai's intense tennis matches. They were all curious about why on Earth their cocky little ace would just run after a person who he has never met before. But they were thinking otherwise. They thought that the freshman actually knew who the mysterious person was, and was lying when he said that he didn't know who it was. So they will not stop until they squeeze the information out of the poor freshman.

"Ochibi! Why don't you just tell us who that person was! If you do, we'll stop this whole thing! Simple right? So just tell us already!" Kikamaru whined obnoxiously. Ever since they have arrived at Kawamura's Sushi, most of the regulars tried to sit at the same table as their little freshman to persuade him into telling them who that person was. But since there wasn't enough room for all of them, they just got more tables and put them together to make a bigger table so they could all fit, thus, giving the poor boy a group of nosy tennis players to deal with.

Meanwhile, the regulars that just left him alone and were watching the scene were Oishi, Tezuka, Kawamura, and Kaido. Don't get them wrong, they wanted to know, but seeing that their ace had to deal with a handful already, two of them decided to ask later, another didn't wanted to meddle in someone's private life, and the other was too prideful to ask why he chased the person.

The freshman, who was trying to prevent himself from twitching and was getting extremely annoyed, just said, "Senpai, no matter how many you repeat yourself, I'm just going to say the same thing; I don't know who she is." He stated firmly.

If possible, Fuji's smile widens and would have had a glint of mischievous in his eyes if they were open. "But Echizen, if you didn't know who that was, then how do you know she was a girl?" he asked slyly.

The freshman flinched. _Crap…_

"Ah! That's true!"

"See! So you do know who she is! So tell us, is she your girlfriend?" Momo asked nosily while pulling the boy towards him so he can put the younger boy into a headlock.

"It hurts Momo-senpai…" he muttered crudely while attempting to escape the older boy's hold, but his effort was in vain when the older boy had just tighten his hold on him.

"Mah, I think that's enough Momo." Fuji said with that wide smile etched across his face, and then he turned towards the freshman. "But really, why won't you tell us anything about her?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know because he was amused and slightly curious as well. After all, it wasn't everyday they see their ace go after someone, more less, a girl.

Momo reluctantly let go of the boy and positioned himself to sit properly, while the said freshman sat back down, glaring at his best friend.

A couple of seconds of silence had passed by, and Fuji sighed. There was no helping this boy was there? He was known for his stubbornness and cocky attitude after all.

"I guess it can't be helped then…" Fuji had said unhappily while standing up to leave the table.

"Fuji! You're not going to leave by are you?" Kikamaru exclaimed while flailing his arms in the air a bit.

Fuji had just smiled at his friend's antics. "Regretfully, yes I am, but knowing Echizen, he won't give in easily will he?"

"Well, that's true… But…!"

"That's right. There's only a 17% chance that Echizen would actually tell us who that person was." Inui stated while pushing his glasses back to place.

Kikamaru just sighed at that. "Well, Inui's data is never wrong… But still! Ochibi! Why won't you tell us who she is?"

The said boy snorted. "I told you already, I don't know who she is."

Kikamaru pouted and sighed. "Ochibi… Fine! I'll let it go just this once! But don't expect me to give up if I ever see you with her again!"

"Fine, whatever, just let me eat already…" he muttered ominously.

So with that amusing conversation finished and left idly by, everyone went back to the sushi on their plates and moved on with their daily lives. Kikamaru and Momo stealing sushi from everyone's plates, which causes Momo and Kaido to start another fight, Inui scribbling in his notebook filled with god-knows-what, Ryoma eating his sushi while brooding about the misfortune of dealing with his nosy senpais, Oishi trying to prevent a havoc, Kawamura trying his best to make sushi for everyone with his father, Fuji smiling at the scene before him with a slight chuckle, and Tezuka sitting with their coach with the usual stoic look on his face while their coach's had one of amusement.

_Honestly, what a troublesome group… _She thought while mentally chuckling. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation with the freshman, and she had to say, thinking about the event that had just happened not too long ago made her frown. Why would he go to such an extent, just to chase after some girl? He shouldn't have to chase after a girl yet; he was still in middle school for Pete's sake!

_Ah, but then again, he would grow up to be handsome young man someday. _She chuckled at such a thought. True, he was still adorable; he even has his own fan club! But once he loses all that baby fat on his face and start to grow taller, he would definitely be extremely attractive and could flock a whole crowd of girls with just a look.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Tezuka asked with slight concern in his eyes, but his face remained stoic.

"Ah… It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said indifferently. He had just nodded and continued to eat his sushi in silence.

_Honestly, that boy is too tense! _She inwardly sighed. She would always appreciate the help and support that he gave the team, but sometimes he would just overdo it! When his elbow was still untreated, he would still play for the team's sake, even if it were to shatter. As much as she admired his determination, sometimes she wanted to give the mature boy a whack in the head for his recklessness. He too, was just still in middle school as well! He had his whole life ahead of him, but he chose to take the risk of never being able to play tennis again, but to lead his team to the National's.

She mentally shook her head. Well, there's no point of dwelling on that now. Right now, they took the championship from that infamous school, Rikkaidai Fuzoku, and celebrating their win.

But she couldn't help but let her thoughts trail back to that person, _girl_ she corrected herself, from that rather eventful incident that happened not too long ago. She had stopped herself from frowning. Who was that girl anyway? She couldn't be his girlfriend or a family member since she was running _**away**_ from their ace rather than toward him. And if she was related to the freshman, then he would have noticed her, or at least she would have. After all, she has seen the Echizen family quite a few times, and she had never seen a girl near the young boy's age. So she concluded that the girl was most likely friends with the boy, but might be in a difficult predicament with him.

She mentally sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Really… It didn't matter did it? The girl most likely wouldn't see the team anymore anyways, since she ran away from them in the first place. She should just stop thinking about this already and just focus on celebrating their win. That's all she should be thinking about for now.

Little that she know, that they'll meet up a lot sooner than she thinks…

* * *

**Nispedana: **I'm sorry I didn't reply before, but I wasn't too sure if I should or shouldn't but since you reviewed and, I might as well. First of all, thanks for taking the time to review my story, I'm a big fan of your's, but not to the point where it's creepy, kinda like a person who looks up to you. Geez, I made myself look weird… But anyways, I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far. And as for your question, there's a good chance that he might have done it for a reason, but there's also a chance that he might have done it for absolutely no reason whatsoever. But only time will tell, so until then~!


End file.
